


red

by serenlty



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Maid Cafe, keito is a big gay dork, thank u ruru for the idea, uhhh part two in the works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 19:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenlty/pseuds/serenlty
Summary: Count on Eichi to pick the most embarrassing situations out for Keito, and throw him in headfirst.





	red

**Author's Note:**

> i'm here with anotHER maid cafe fic  
> because boys in maid dresses are good and keito hasumi is gay

There's a certain type of smile Eichi wears that can only mean trouble. Keito knows it well, how could he not, after his years of knowing Eichi? When Eichi approaches his desk at the end of class, wearing that very exact smile, Keito knows he's in for some type of trouble-what type, or how much unknown. 

“Keito~” Eichi rests his elbows on the desk, his chin on his hands and his smile twisting into a sickly sweet one. “Why don't you take a break this afternoon? There's somewhere I think you’d like to go.”

“Absolutely not, we have a live in two weeks. The paperwork and arrangements are not going to do themselves.” Keito sighs, reaching for his bag in any attempt to get out of Eichi. The blonde is good enough with twisting Keito’s arm if it's something he really likes, but this paperwork really needs to get done, especially considering Mao will be absent due to-

Wait, where is Mao?

He’s gone for...something. Some Trickstar thing, it’s actually slipped Keito’s mind completely-strange, considering how frequently he tries to talk to the younger student council member.

“Isara-kun was so excited, though…” Eichi sighs quietly, standing up from in front of the desk. Keito knows he was supposed to hear, but it works on him anyways-he turns to face Eichi, shaking his head. He probably had promised to come see Mao anyways, so…

“Keito, if you want to go then we need to leave now.” Eichi sounds impatient, which is a little unsurprising, tapping his foot against the bottom of Keito’s desk. Keito sighs. These papers are going to come to haunt him, but for now...if it's for Mao...he’ll leave for a little. 

“Fine. Where are we going?”

“It's a secret,” Eichi smiles, and pulls something black out from behind his back. 

 

“Can I take this off now?” Keito asks, hands running over the black fabric on his eyes. He can't believe that Eichi actually felt the need to blindfold him. However, the knot on the tie quickly loosens enough for Keito to pull it away from his face, then over his head. Eichi’s standing at the entrance to a shop, a smile on his face that hints at something kind of...sneaky. 

Keito walks past Eichi, opening the door. He didn't read the sign next to the store, and he's surprised when the sweet aroma of baked goods hits him square in the face. Eichi wanted him to come to a cafe? It seems strange, that Keito couldn't see the destination if it was a very ordinary cafe, until Eichi walks up behind him and settles his cool hands over Keito’s ears, turning his head to the side until he can see-

Oh. That's why Eichi wanted him here. That's why Mao is involved. It’s a maid cafe, of course-all of the Trickstar members are here, the arrangement proposed by Subaru and quickly accepted by Eichi himself. Probably because Eichi wanted this exact moment, where he could drag Keito here and force him to see Mao. He’s stupidly pretty now (when is he not, though?), and of course Eichi would accept anything that could lend Keito the embarrassment of seeing Mao Isara in a dress that shows off his slender legs, pretty arms, pretty hands brushing loose hair away from his face and green eyes shining with amusement as he talks to customers-

Oh god, Keito can feel his heartbeat in his ears. 

He averts his gaze elsewhere, quickly setting on Subaru and Hokuto closer to the back of the shop. He’s glad to see that Hokuto looks nearly as distressed as he does-Subaru clinging to his arm and posing as the patrons laugh and take a picture. 

Hokuto buries his face in his hands, Subaru trying to pry them off with an unapologetic smile on his face. Keito decides that maybe he’ll spare Hokuto the embarrassment, eyes scanning the cafe until his eyes fall on another familiar face. 

He’s standing rigidly, and a quick glance to the right explains why. Izumi’s there, of course he would be, with a very noticeable camera. He can hear the exchange from where he stands in the front-

“Yuu-kun is so adorable~”

“Izumi-san, it’s...it’s really nothing special. Please don't make my job harder!”

“Sena-senpai, are you going to order?” Mao’s voice interrupts, holding a tray to his chest in such a stereotypical pose the Keito’s heart flutters again. He’s so busy trying to not look like a creep that he doesn't realize Mao approaching the front of the cafe until he hears his voice. 

“Fukukaichou, is that you?” Mao sounds excited, it's cute. Really cute. Keito steels his nerves, turning to face Mao with a nod. 

“Isara-kun, could you get us a table for two?” Eichi asks, his tone pleasant and level. Keito’s both irritated and grateful-he wanted to talk to Mao, but he’s not sure how well his voice will come out properly. 

“Fukukaichou, I’m glad you could make it. Even if this is a bit...embarrassing, haha..” Mao brushes his hair out of his face again, pulling the chairs out from the table for Keito and Eichi before setting delicate-looking menus down on the table as well. Despite his words, Mao looks at ease. His cheeks are a little red, sure, but his smile is genuine and his eyes don't bear that worried, stressed, tired look Keito is so accustomed to seeing. He has to admit, it's really nice to see Mao enjoying himself-he wouldn't mind seeing it more often. 

“Isara-kun, you look adorable. Keito-kun was quite excited to see you, did you know?” Keito want sinks through the floor now, Mao raising an eyebrow as Keito tries to sputter out an explanation. 

“I’m glad you're enjoying yourself,” he says quickly, deciding that sounds non-suspicious enough. Eichi laughs, shooting a quick glance at Keito before turning back to Mao. He orders something for the both of them, standing and leaning to whisper something into Mao’s ear after he does. Mao jumps back, his face turning red for a moment before he shrugs and nods. 

“What did you say to him?” Keito asks the second Mao walks away, momentarily distracted by the back of his legs. That dress really is really close to being too short for him, he should probably say something. That might embarrass Mao, actually, but flustered Mao sounds kind of (very) cute. 

“Nothing, nothing,” Eichi says with a dismissive wave of his hand. Translation: something incredibly embarrassing, no doubt. 

“Do you not believe me?” Eichi asks, his face the definition of innocence but his intentions clearly differing. Keito sighs, he’s (unfortunately) not going to win this battle. He bites his lip, trying to change the topic to something boring like students council work or that big upcoming math test, just so he can stop thinking about how adorable Mao looks, stop staring at him whenever he thinks Mao isn't looking. He’s already been caught gawking, probably, so he needn’t make his case worse. 

It works for a little bit too, he’s able to tune out the surroundings as his mind races through proposals and budget plans. That is, until Mao returns a few minutes later with what looks like an oversized ice cream sundae on his tray, two spoons sticking out of it. Of course, Eichi would order something so sweet, but it’s not worth troubling Mao over. 

Mao sets the sundae down, and Keito thinks he’s done, holding his breath when Mao’s hand accidentally brushes his shoulder as he adjusts the tray under his arm. He doesn't go away, however, instead doing something with the ice cream before standing, then shrinking down a little, next to Keito. 

“H-hasumi-sama?” Mao’s voice catches a little, his knees bended so he’s more level with Keito. There’s a long spoon in his hand, vanilla ice cream resting in the bowl and threatening to drip onto the floor. Mao’s hand shakes slightly, his cheeks flushed to almost red as he brings the spoon closer to Keito’s lips. The nickname is completely embarrassing, and Keito can feel the blood rushing in his ears. 

Keito looks from the spoon, to Mao’s eyes, to the spoon again. His heart thuds in his throat, totally embarrassed and yet not totally opposed to what is probably going to happen. The spoon approaches even closer, but Keito still can't bring his lips to part, biting down on the inside of the bottom one so hard he thinks he might have broken the skin. 

“Open up, Hasumi-sama. Aaah~” Mao laughs at himself and his imitation of a mother trying to feed her child, but Keito feels his face grow even warmer instead. His lips twitch into a smile before he parts them, letting Mao feed him the small scoop of ice cream. It's cool against his burning nerves, and it actually tastes pretty good too-better than he expected, at least. 

“I kind of wanna do that again,” Mao whispers, just loud enough for Keito to hear as he brings another spoonful to Keito’s lips. However, Keito, turning back to the table again, accidentally bumps Mao’s arm as he does. 

“Sorry,” he starts, until something cold lands on his upper thigh and he jumps a little. 

“I’m so sorry!” Mao says quickly, reaching for a napkin off of the table and quickly moving to pat the spot clean. Keito feels his eyes trying not to bug out of his head as Mao’s warm hand slides down to his inner thigh to clean the ice cream from off the chair before folding the napkin and setting it on the edge of the table. 

“I really hope it won't stain…” Mao comments, one finger tracing over the stain with a frown before retracting his hand again. Keito dismisses it, it’s  
not a big deal, not worth worrying over. 

“Keito, your face is quite red.”

“S-so what, Eichi? I think I might be a bit fond of red, at this point.” Keito bites his lip, the words coming out before Mao is fully out of earshot. The second-year spins on his heel, eyes wide and face red before his shocked look turns a little more pleasant, and he simply winks back at Keito before walking off. 

“I hate you.” Keito says to no one in particular. Eichi doesn't respond, because he and Keito both know that isn't true. Silence falls over them, more awkward than anything, before Keito’s phone buzzes in his pocket. 

Incoming Messages (1)  
From: Isara

>Fukukaichou, are you free tonight? There's a few proposals I have a few questions about. Besides, if you like red, I think you’d like my house a lot. 

Keito looks up from his phone. 

Eichi winks. 

Count on Eichi to shove him into every embarrassing situation possible. Maybe this one will be just a bit rewarding.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! im on the keimao ship and we've definitely left port so hopefully i'll write more?
> 
> twit@rltsumao


End file.
